War of The Realms
by Zee390
Summary: Summery inside. readreview. contains intense and graphic violance and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

1 Ok I'm going for a very different story here. I'm tired of romances that don't go anywhere, and pointless humor...I'm going for a total angst and drama story so I hope you people don't mind...well here it goes..I hope this one makes it...also this first chapter is just a like a well...I'll call it a sample...but it is the beginning of my story...and...oh..just read it..enjoy.

Summery: Lord Koenma is dead and the lords of the demon realm have been assassinated. Rumored that it was a gang of humans who committed the crime, the demons have rebelled and have declared war on the human race. The humans completely unaware of the treachery have been massacred in a terrible genocide, leaving only a few thousand to defend themselves. The world leaders have gathered, and decided that they will send in a special co-op group known as "Freedoms Defenders" deep into enemy territory. Made up of 26 humans and 10 demons this special group of fighters will go and finally end this war...even if it kills them.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

(Yusuke's p.o.v)

It was late at night, only a few hours till the sun rises and I haven't slept at all cause I can't. The enemy was 100 yards away from us and were just waiting for one of us to come out so they can shoot us down. I placed my gun down beside my leg and leaned back on the rotting log I was using for cover. I pulled out a small bottle from one of the many pockets on my vest and squeezed out the last few drops of water into my dry mouth. Seeing it was empty I just threw it and picked my gun back up. The guns we have are specially made for killing demons, so we were armed, but we still were in big trouble. We were out numbered easily by the hundreds, but we all were able to survive. Well almost all of us.

At that moment a large blast hit the log I was leaning against, the blast completely destroyed the log. I was open to the enemy. I gathered myself and ran for a nearby tree firing my gun at an invisible target. Reaching the tree I threw myself behind it nearly landing on Kurama who was busy giving me cover fire. "Yusuke are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine...man that scared the shit out of me." I said as I sat next to him catching my breath. "Man how long will these bastard's keep this up?" I asked him as I propped myself up on my gun.

"I have no idea, but if they keep this up we'll be dead in by morning. We're already out of supplies, and almost out of ammo." Kurama told me as he loaded his last rounds of ammo into his gun.

"I can't believe they sent six of us out here on a "secret" mission. They probably set us up." I told him. "I mean they should of known that this was like a suicide mission or something." Kurama just ignored my bitching and kept look out for any signs of movement. A few minutes went by when he suddenly shouted for me to get down. When I ducked a grenade landed right in front of me. "Oh fuck Kurama move!"

Before we ran for it Hiei ran up to us grabbed the grenade and threw it back to its master. It exploded and shook the ground I could hear trees falling and our enemy screaming. I looked up at Hiei and he just smirked at me.

"You two better keep your eyes open, I can't protect you bitches all the time." he told us as he walked back to his post. I took my helmet off and wiped the sweat off my forehead. Kurama did the same.

"Man...how did I get myself dragged into this?" I asked myself.

K...I know it was short and all...but my next chapter goes into a flashback...you know how it all started and stuff...so I hope you come back...so...please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the black shadow 390 making an apology for the lack of updates and stuff, I'm sorry its just that my net got cut off and I haven't been able to get online. So I'm gonna try to put up a new chapter, but the thing is this chapter won't be the flashback like I said it was, this chapter will just be the continuation to my first chapter. The flashback is being worked on, but its just not done yet, and its at my home com, I'm typing this at my cuz's house so it won't be that long. Well I hope you enjoy my new chapter...so ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh

After that last incident with the grenade things got real quiet, it was a strange and agonizing silence. It was like I was waiting for the executioner to cut my head of silence. Terrifying. I wasn't feeling at all tired, I turned to look at Kurama and I could see his head dropping. 'Poor guy, he must of been up all night yesterday and all day today.' I thought. I slowly scooted over to him and told him that I'll watch his back so he could sleep. He nodded and slowly leaned against the tree he was hiding behind and closed his eyes to sleep. I wiped my forehead with my sleeve, it was getting very hot and muggy. "Man I hate this damn forest."

The hours went by very slowly, and the silence still hadn't lifted. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only 3:00 a.m. "Damn...this is taking too long." I thought to myself. I turned to see what the others were doing. Thief had fallen asleep with Krew next to him who was typing furiously on his laptop. Hiei was behind him using the phone that was attached to Krew's big bag, he was whispering angrily into it. I moved a tiny bit closer to hear what he was saying.

"What the hell do you mean we have to stay out here three more fucking days? We've already lost one guy and were nearly out of ammo!...no I cannot make the ammo last three more days...fuck no were not walking back to base, well never make...so what your just gonna let us die here...uh-huh...alright lets hear it...ok...alright we'll do that...yea sure." when he finished he slammed the phone back into the bag and stood.

"All right men I've just been given orders, we're suppose to travel 20 miles to the north where the rest of the squad will be waiting to help us out, but the thing is we have to go now or else we're all dead. Now get up and lets head out."

I stood up angrily not believing what he just told us. 20 miles that's too much for me, I walked over towards Kurama and shook him awake. I told him the orders and he looked at me surprised.

"Are you kidding me, there is no way we'll make it. Were completely surrounded." he told me.

"Actually the demons have retreated for some strange reason," said a voice behind me. Krew was standing there with his laptop clung to his side. He grabbed it from his side and opened it, he had a radar system opened on it and it showed nothing on it. "They are completely gone."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about that." I heard Hiei say. I guess he overheard us. "Now, come on, while its still dark." we all followed him tired and exhausted.

3 hours later

Yea, I'm gonna leave it there...don't worry I'll have the flashback up soon..alright...later!


	3. Chapter 3

1 Please excuse my sad excuse of a second chapter...I was being rushed at my cuz's house cause her and our friend wanted to see her third inuyasha movie...which kicked ass...but the fourth movie...well it sucked ass...of course it was subtitled...duh...well I hope you like this chapter because this is finally the flashback...oh I hope you guys like it. Well...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

(Flashback...Yusuke's p.o.v, continued)

It all started about a year ago, I had barely gotten out from work..(I had to earn money now since I turned eighteen)...when suddenly I heard screams coming from a nearby grocery store. I ran into the store and saw a ten foot demon ripping a mans arm off his body and crushing his head with his foot. He dropped the arm into his mouth and ate it messily. It took me a few seconds to regain myself. "Hey you ugly bastard! What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted at him getting my spirit gun ready. He just laughed nastily, blood spilling over his ugly chin.

"We demons have declared war on you puny humans, we will slaughter all of you and devour your bones!" he spited speeding towards me fangs and claws baring.

"SPIRIT GUN!" my spirit power completely engulfed him, he disappeared into ash before he could even come three feet in front of me. All the people had ran out of the store thank god. I walked out into the parking lot and too my horror I saw something that will forever be scarred into my brain. Thousands of demons of all shapes and sizes were rampaging down the streets killing everyone in sight. Women and children were being ripped to pieces, smaller demons jumping the remains and eating them. Blood was spilled onto the streets and painted onto the buildings, I stood in shock I was completely speechless my entire body froze.

"Urameshi!" I turned to see who shouted my name. I saw Kuwabara running towards me with his spirit sword out he was breathing heavily and was wounded. "Urameshi what the hells going on?"

"I have no idea Kuwabara, this isn't right." I said as I shot at a demon who was about to pounce on a little kid. I killed it, but the kid was jumped by other demons and was torn to shreds. My stomach churned and I threw up at the sight of it. "Come on, our time is wasted here already." we left behind our city that was now a graveyard to hundreds of people...our end had finally come.

(Hours later)

We ran out of the city and into a more secluded area. forest surrounded us, it looked like the demons hadn't struck there yet. I stopped and fell to my knees breathing heavily and taking in sharp breaths.

"Were dead aren't we?" Kuwabara asked me panting.

"We might be...so much for the spirit detectives huh?"

"This is no time to joke."

I was about to tell him something else when I heard the sound of cars behind us. I turned to see who or what it was. When I turned something hard slammed into my head and I passed out.

(Days later)

"Uhhhh...what the hell?" I muttered as I sat up. When I did I was jerked forward and fell to the floor. "What in earth?" I quickly stood up and looked out a small window that was there and all I saw was water. I stood there looking out the small little window trying to figure out why all I saw was water. I heard a door open, but I ignored it till I heard a voice.

"Well I'm glad to see your up."

I turned to see who owned the voice. A long red-haired man stood before me. He had his hair tied back in a clean ponytail and was dressed like a captain on board a ship. He had a nice set of badges lined up on his chest, showing that he was like a hero or something. He walked by me and laid some clothes he was carrying on the bed I was lying on. They kinda looked like the clothes he was wearing, but not as nice. "Where the hell am I?" I finally asked him. He looked at me and I noticed he had bright green eyes. He spoke in the most calmest I ever heard.

"You mister Urameshi are aboard the 'SS. Freedom' ship and are on your way to war." I stared at him blankly. When I opened my mouth he continued. "You have been chosen among others to be part of a special co-op group that will go deep into enemy territory and find out why the demons have attacked your kind." once again I was speechless...for a few seconds that is.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that I'm in the army?"

"Well not the army...but yes this is something like that."

"Ok look I know this might sound mean and all but...what the fuck are you talking about?" he stared at me with a confused look then spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"I just told you, you are part of a..."

"Yes, yes I know, but I didn't sign up for this and if I'm not mistaken...I was kidnaped and put on this stupid ship against my will. What makes you think I will just go along with what you tell me and believe it?" I asked him. He just chuckled to himself which just made me mad. "What the hell are you laughing at!"

"Forgive me, its just that I've heard that question about thirty times in the past hour. I am pretty sick of answering it, but I'll show you your answer instead of telling you. Now please get dressed and meet me on deck when your done." with that said he turned on his heel and walked out the door. I stood there trying to take it all in, after that I took a look around the room. There was a bed, dresser, mirror, and behind one of the doors in the room was a bathroom with everything you'd need and a closet behind another.

"Man...this is so strange...I wish that captain guy could of told me more." I walked over to the bed and looked at the clothes, they were my exact size. Even the shoes that came with it were the right size. I put my clothes on with no trouble, but then. "Damn I hate ties." I tried to put it on, but it kept getting twisted around my fingers. "Ah...hell with it." I muttered throwing the tie on the bed and fixing my collar so that I would still look good. "Now...to find my way on deck." I walked out of my room, and the second I did I ran straight into a tall blond-haired man who looked like he had just gotten two black eyes.

"Hey watch it punk!" he warned me as he gave me a glare and continued walking. I just stared after him wondering what his problem was. I followed him thinking he would lead me on deck and sure enough he did. I looked up at the dark sky (I guess it was night) not a star to be seen. I looked around on deck and saw a crowd of people all of them men. I walked around looking at all the people a lot of them had oddly colored hair, like bright blue or a dark purple. They were also wearing the same exact uniform as I was.

"Hey Urameshi, you're here too?" shouted a familiar voice. I turned to see Kuwabara walking towards me with a large smile on his face.

"Yea I'm here! Surprised to see you here though." I said back to him as he stood next to me.

"So you know why were here? I just woke up and found myself here."

"Yea same here, but I did find out why were here. Apparently we have been "chosen" to fight our war or something like that, It was all confusing to me." I answered him taking a look around deck once more. I spotted the blond hair man who had threatened me earlier, he was talking to this short kid with wild spiked up hair that was like a deep purple. He also had a pair of huge goggles over his eyes with wires sticking out of them and hanging by his side. A freak of nature if you ask me.

Everyone that was there had apparently a friend or something cause they were all chatting up a storm. A few minutes passed before we heard someone shout "tenn-hutt!" everyone fell silent and turned to where the voice came from. Standing before us was that red headed captain guy I met earlier before. He had a stern cold look in his eyes. A few seconds passed before he spoke again.

"My name is Kurama, but you soldiers shall address me as general or sir. If these rules are disobeyed there will be consequences." all the 'soldiers' stood there ground afraid to speak. This was definitely not the man I met in my room earlier, this man was much more meaner. He walked by us making us line up in rows of six, and fixing anything that he thought didn't look right. When he walked up to me he noticed that I didn't have my tie on, he gave me a stern look but said nothing about it. After checking us he walked back to where he stood before and turned to us. "Now, I present to you your commander and sarge." when he finished speaking out of nowhere a short man appeared beside him. He was wearing a suit the same as Kurama's but it held more badges and medals and such. You could easily tell this man was ranked higher then Kurama. He had spiky black hair out-lined with white and he wore a bandana on his forehead. He had blood red eyes that showed death when you looked into them.

He overlooked us all and made a disgusted face, he turned to Kurama and whispered something to him he whispered back and the man just sighed loudly. "Very well if this is the best we could do." I overheard him say. He took a few steps toward us and said: "My name is Hiei Jaganishi, but you worms will only be allowed to address me as 'Chief, Commander, Sarge, or sir' if you even try to speak to me by using my name I'll slice your tongue off and make you eat it." all the men gulped nervously including me. "Now that I've introduced myself it is your turn to introduce yourself to me." he looked right in the eye and I held my breath. "Let's start with...you," he said pointing to the purple haired kid with the goggles. "What is your name?"

I'm gonna end it here so I hope you don't mind. I know its not as long as I promised it would be but I thought it would be much better to separate the flashback. Well till next time...REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

1 Ok, ok, ok, ok I know I haven't like updated in like a fricken long time, I was just being lazy and stuff...yea lame excuse...anyways...how was everybody's first day of- oh screw it...Enjoy the chapter that's been taking me forever to start. (I was stalling just so u know)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

"Krew sir, my name is Krew!" the boy said loudly saluting Hiei who just gave him a look.

"Krew, that's it no last name?"

"I'm sorry sir but I have discarded my last name sixteen years ago sir!"

"How?"

"I hacked into government files and deleted it sir!"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm a common criminal on the run from the law sir!"

"Ok, calm down solider," he told Krew. He then looked him up and down and continued speaking. "I can tell by the way your built your not here for physical training or fighting are you?"

"No sir," Krew said a little less loud. "I'm here to control the communication waves that will be traveling from the demon world to the human world. I am in charge of radar and tracking, I'm also here for first aid."

"Wow, you picked a good one here Kurama."

"I do my best sir."

Now...what's your name?" he asked the tall blond man walking in front of him. The man as well saluted him before speaking.

"My name is Thief sir, I have no name like my friend Krew for the same reasons."

"And what can you do for this pitiful excuse of an army?" Hiei asked him sternly.

"I am a thief just like my name, I can steal anything and I'm great with spying. I also carry a bit naturally built skills that I've gained from my demon race. I am also an excellent fighter sir."

"Yes well see about that." he stated as he continued down the line. When he got to me he looked me hard in the eyes and said, "Name!"

"Yusuke Urameshi...sir!" I shouted completely startled.

"Well Urameshi...I know that you're a spirit detective and I also know that your friend over there is one as well, so don't think I'll go easy on you just because you used to serve Koenma."

"Yes sir."

"Now that we've all been introduced to each other here are your duties and orders." he said as he took his spot back next to Kurama. "Our job is to infiltrate the demon realm and find out the reason for the death of your people."

"But sir don't we already know the reason?" a blue haired guy with pointed ears interrupted. Hiei shot him a glare and everyone backed up leaving the guy standing in front by himself.

"What did you say?" he growled. He walked over to the guy and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down so their eyes met. "You never interrupt me, you got that maggot?" he growled through his teeth. The guy didn't say a word. "I said 'you got that MAGGOT!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"What was that?"

"Sir yes SIR!"

"Alright," he let go of his shirt and walked back. The rest of us moved back to our spots right when he turned around to continue his speaking. "As I was saying...were gonna go deep into enemy territory and find out the real reason...for the massacre." at that moment Krew raised his hand like a child. Hiei just sighed. "What is it maggot?"

"Well sir wasn't said that the massacre was caused because some humans had gone and murdered the demon realm leaders?"

"Yes that is the rumor going around, but we think there is to believe that there is more to that little story then we all know about, now...your training will last for a full year before any of you worms are ready to see real combat so I'll see tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn...don't eat anything before we train, unless you like throwing up." he smirked.

(End of flashback)

One whole damn year and three months later and here I am walking In the near pitch blackness just waiting for something to jump and of nowhere and slice our throats. "Man I fucking hate this...the silence is killing me." I said to myself. I looked at my comrades and saw them looking tired and exhausted.

"Don't worry man just a few more meters!" I heard Hiei shout out back to us. Ten minutes later we walked in to an open clearing and saw the horrible thing ever.

"They're all dead." I whispered to myself

Ha! I'm leaving it there..so sorry! So please review if u liked this chapter..also if u can..please someone tell me how I can make a webcomic..if you can that is...please press the little purple button to the right and please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

1 Yay another chapter...wow...I hope this chapter comes out better then my last one. I'm thinking of just sticking to this one story and work on it till its done, but I really doubt it so sorry if this story is like updated rarely. That's cause I'm working on my other stories...well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

"They're all dead." I whispered to myself. What I saw before me brought memories rushing into my head like a speeding car. The human genocide that happened one year ago, once again stood before me. Our men were completely slaughtered. They laid scattered across the ground in pools of blood and dirt, arms were dismembered and a rich aroma of death and smoke from the flames that covered a nearby Hum-V hung in the air. It made me sick to my stomach.

"This isn't right...something's wrong here." Thief spoke out after a long silence. I turned to look at his ash covered face. He carried a disgusted, and confused look. He continued. "I don't smell demon, all I smell is...human."

We all turned to look at him with shocked faces, Krew's was the most shocked.

"What do you mean 'human', do mean to tell us that my own kind did this to our men?" Thief nodded to him and put his head down ashamed of what he found out. I stood there frustrated and confused. 'Why...how could they do this to us!' I shouted in my mind. 'The very people were trying to fight for...killing us...the people were trying to protect...how could they?' I felt hot tears form in my eyes, but I blinked them away. Krew however burst out crying and babbling words none of us could understand.

"Shut up solider!" Hiei shouted at him. "This is no time to crying like a little girl." he turned to and stared at us with his fierce glare and stared giving orders.

"Thief, Yusuke, search throughout the bodies and see if anyone is still alive. Krew...get up off the floor and start working on the Hum-v's. Check and make sure their still working, and use common sense and stay away from the burning ones. Kurama...come with me." Kurama followed Hiei away from the others and the rest of us did our work. We helped Krew flip over a Hum-v that was turned on its side, then me and Thief did our part.

It was horrible walking through and over those bodies. "How can people do this to each other?"I asked aloud as I tore my eyes away from a guy who had part of a rocket lodged in his neck.

"It's war Yusuke...war." Thief answered me. I turned to look at him, his face was painted with grief and sadness. "People can do just about anything to each other when their fighting to protect their own lives. Don't think that just because your people used to be civilized doesn't mean they can't act like animals at the same time...its sickening." he continued walking, but I stayed put.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything...my mind was blank. I continued walking searching the bodies and giving some a soft nudge of my foot, hoping they would move. When I did that to a young blond haired woman I heard a rustle. I froze in place scared to move. "W-w-who is t-there?" I called out clutching my gun and putting my finger on the trigger. I gulped and then I turned around...I saw nothing. I breathed out a sigh of release glad that nothing was there. I was about to turn around when something grabbed my ankle and forced me to the ground. I stopped my fall with my hands and turned around to see what grabbed me.

The young blond woman who was clearly dead had grabbed my ankle and was starting to crawl up my body with demon fangs glaring and making loud moaning screams and growls. Her eyes had turned black and were crying blood. I tried to scream but my voice was lost, I was able to kick her off and get back to my feet. When I stood the other bodies around me rose like puppets dangling on strings all of then growling like zombies. I aim my gun at one of them...but I couldn't pull the trigger...I froze. The zombie puppets made their attacks and flew at me claws replacing their finger nail as long and sharp as butcher knives. I could do nothing...my body refused to move even though I knew I was in danger. I closed my eyes.

A scream filled the night and then it fell silent again. I opened one eye. The zombies had fallen back to the floor and changed back to the humans they really were, though still dead. I stood there for a few seconds then I finally reacted and gasped. I quickly spun in a circle around myself not knowing what I was looking for. Standing behind me was Kuwabara, he looked like shit and was a bloody mess. In one hand he held his spirit sword in the other he held some kinda weird demon. "Kuwabara...you were part of this fleet?" I shouted at him.

"Yea, bad enough. We were sent to fetch you guys, but as you can see we didn't make it." he told me throwing the demon aside, it was clearly dead. "Your lucky I survived or you'd have been dead by now, that little sucker was controlling the dead bodies, how disrespectful."

"Yea tell me about it." I added. "Well do we just leave the bodies like this or what?"

"I don't know..I mean I guess we coul..." at that moment a scream filled the air, and I recognized it as Krew's voice. Before we could react there was a loud explosion and the Hum-v that he was working on flew through the air on fire and landed yards behind us.

"KREW!" I shouted as I ran to were he was, when I came into sight I saw surrounded by the ugliest I've ever seen. They stood about 6 foot tall and had gross blue boiled covered skin, they drooled a putrid green slime that burned the very floor that it landed on. Krew had fallen to the floor and was clutching his side, I saw that his side was sliced right open his blood the painting the floor around him. I growled, I grabbed my gun from my side and started firing at the demons before they could finish Krew off. The bullets went right through their head and they died instantly. I ran to Krew's side. "It's gonna be alright, ok, Krew speak to me!" Krew took his stare away from the floor and looked right me right in the eyes he had tears swimming down from them.

"Yusuke...i'm...sorry...I couldn't fix the...Hum...v." he said softly in deep breaths.

"Yea...you screwed that up..." I laughed a bit. "Hiei's gonna have your ass cause of that."

"Yea...don't worry about me, i'll...be...alright."

"Shut the fuck up Krew, now lie still while I wrap you up." he just lied his head back down on the floor. While I cleaned him up. I could hear gunshots being fired I guess the other's met up with other demons...I thought they would. "Ok Krew I'm almost down...you alright?" he never answered. "Hey Krew you still there...Krew?" still nothing.

"KREW?"

Yea I'm like gonna leave it there...and forgive me for not updating in like months. I lost my internet and then I got grounded...FORGIVE ME! That and also forgive me if there are any mistakes too lazy to reread it...sorry whowhenwhatever!


	6. Chapter 6

1 It's been a while since I typed for this story, or even tried to type for it. I've been thinking to hard for my other story "A Game of Cat and Mouse." that I never had time to update for this one, and I'm like not even bothering with "The 500 year old Sleep." that story I have no idea where I'm going with that one. Anyways...enough with my rambling. This chapter will be kept small and simple so...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

"Krew...hey man wake up." I choked shaking his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and they were starting to slowly glaze with death he started coughing out blood and spit, I helped him sit up so he can cough it up when he finished he turned to me and said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't have been of m-more h-help, will you please apologize to Thief for me?"

I stared at him with tears starting to form in my eyes. I didn't want to say yes to his request, I didn't want to see him die, but I had to accept it...I had no choice. I nodded, I was to choked up to answer him verbally. I didn't even Krew that well and I felt like I was losing by best friend. When I nodded he smiled weakly and closed his eyes, he whispered softly "Also tell him that... all the years... I've spent with him...have been...the...best years...of my...life." he took in his last breath and his life ended.

I didn't know what to do. Someone had just died in my arms and I had to the tell his best friend that I couldn't save him. I was about to lift him up when I heard a rustle in the bushes, I turned to see who it was...it was Thief. His eyes held horror and disbelief in them. He ran towards me and shoved me out of the way, he hesitated, then gathered Krew in his arms. "Krew I'm so sorry...please forgive me for not coming in time." he cried loudly, rocking Krew's lifeless body in his arms. I turned away from it all, it was too painful to watch, even though I couldn't see it I could still hear it. His cries were loud and full of pain, tears started to fall from my own eyes, when I lifted my hands to wipe them away I gasped loudly. My hands were painted with blood... Krew's blood. I clenched my fists and growled in my throat, I swore to myself that as of this minute I'd never let anyone of my comrades die again.

At that moment Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara came walking towards me. I turned away from them so they couldn't see the tears coloring my face.

"What has happened here?" Hiei asked me turning his gaze from me to Thief who's cries had finally softened.

"We lost a man sir, Krew has been killed my enemy. I tried to save him, but it was too late." I said softly. My voice had cracked a few times while I was speaking. Kurama looked down in sympathy for the moment. Hiei stood silent for a long time then spoke.

"Men, I have come up with an decision, since it's quite obvious that there is no chance that they'll send in a second squad to save our sorry ass's, we're going to have to save ourselves. To hell with this fucking war...now all that matters is our own survival!" he shouted giving each of us a glare to make sure we understand. We all nodded. He was about to say something else when a blue light suddenly filled the area. We all turned and saw Thief walking back towards us with a surprised look on his face. Krew's body was crackling with blue energy. The goggles that he would always wear on his head had somehow slide over his eyes and were the ones that was creating the weird sparks. After a few seconds Krew's body suddenly gave a jerk upward then the sparks disappeared.

We all looked at each other confused and bewildered. "What the hell was that?" I asked anyone that would answer. Before anyone could say anything Krew started to move and he sat up, he moaned and held his side where I had bandaged him up just minutes ago. We all stood there shocked. "Krew, what the hell are you doing alive?" I shouted to him. He turned to me and then looked over himself...he just shrugged.

"Oh, that's right...I forgot that I had installed a revival jem in my goggles he said smiling a bit then wincing at the pain in his side.

"A what...what the fuck do you think we are in, a fucking video game?" Thief shouted at him stomping over and whacking him in the back of the head.

"What are you hitting me for, don't you remember that you stole it from the spirit world three years ago?" Thief was about to hit him again, but he stopped.

"Oh yea...still you made me cry for you for nothing!" he shouted and just hit him again. We stood there dumbfounded. "What the fuck?" I thought to myself. "That was fucking pointless!" I shouted. By this time everyone was arguing with everyone.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Hiei shouted. We all froze. "Look it's great, that your alive Krew, but your all acting like fucking children! Now gather around we have to figure out how to get out of this fucking forest alive!" we did as he said and gathered around him. Kurama took out a map from one of his pockets and opened it up. It was a map of the forest.

"ok...we started here at the east of the Koron village that's in this forest, and here about good hundred miles from it is were the rest of our squad is stationed. Now, everything that is colored red is what I call 'death zone'. almost the whole the map was red and the green part is the 'safe zone' about a quarter of the map now we are obviously smack in the middle of the 'death zone' this means that were pretty much dead meat, but if we move quietly and slowly we'll be able to make it out in one peace..." he continued for about 20 minutes telling us his plans and ideas for getting out.

"Ok, this is going to take at least a week if were lucky." he finally finished closing up the map.

"Alright, I'll call the grounds just to let them know where alive." Hiei said reaching for Krew so he could grab the phone in the bag, when he pulled it out it was burnt and the plastic had melted. He glared at Krew. Krew smiled nervously. Apparently the sparks that brought him back to life completely zapped anything electronic in the bag...which was pretty much everything we had.

"Great...just great, now their gonna think we're dead, and they'll probably move to a different spot." I told him. He just put his head down.

"Well let's just go...it would be better if we didn't tell them, cause we would also have to tell them about all the soldiers that have been killed." Kuwabara stated.

"We have time let's bury these poor humans, that's the least we could do for them." Hiei said. We all agreed on it and got to work.

I rested for a bit after burying six bodies. It was hard since we didn't really have the tools for digging holes, but luckily the dirt was soft. "A whole week...a whole frickin week...how will we make it?" I asked myself remembering the sight of Krew dying. I shuddered at the thought, even though Krew was alive and almost well. "I hope we all make it out this alive."

Alright I'm gonna leave it there...ha...did you think that was really gonna kill Krew off? Yea right. I know that this chapter got a bit humorous even though it wasn't suppose to...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and come again! (Also sorry for any mistakes...to laxy to reread it)


	7. Chapter 7

1 Time for a new chapter...I hope this one turns out better then the other one. That one I didn't really like that much...it was rushed and a bit humorous which I didn't want. So this next chapter I'm gonna try to gore it up a bit...the key word is "try" anyways...I hope you people enjoy it and please, please, please, try to review...I really miss those...well ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

"I can't go on anymore...just leave me here." Kuwabara muttered flopping to the ground exhausted from the walk. It's been two days of just walking and running, we've clearly run out of ammo and have nothing except our own personal powers to save our ass's which has also dangerously depleted. We've been ambushed about eight times and its very frustrating having to fight demons and humans bare handed...although we try to avoid the humans as best as we can cause they are the ones that are armed with the killer guns.

"Alright...five minute break men...then we must continue." Hiei announced. We all just fell to the ground tired and also starving. Krew took his boots off and winced when he did...his socks had been cut through from the rough fabric of his boots. They looked like Swiss cheese and his toes were raw and bleeding. The boots also had holes on the bottom of the sole. Thief took off his own shoes and socks and handed them to Krew. He told him that it was ok...that he could take them when Krew questioned him.

"I'm better off bare-footed...besides my skin is thicker then yours...so I'll live." Krew just thanked him and after Kurama bandaged up his feet, he put the shoes on. I watched all that was happening around me trying to ignore my stomach which was growling loudly and painfully.

'God...so damn hungry.' I moaned in my mind. I looked around in the bushes hoping to find anything like a rabbit or even berries. Nothing. 'Man were in the middle of a damn forest and there isn't one animal or edible plant anywhere!' I sighed and winced a bit when my stomach gave a painful growl. "Hey why can't we find any animals and such?" I asked anyone that would answer. Krew answered.

"I think because there were demons in this part of the woods before us. They probably cleaned this whole area dry of every living thing." he told me while he put on his shoes and tied them up tight.

"Well great, now we don't just to worry about being shot and killed, now it's also starve to death...just fucking great!" I shouted. I was about to shout some more, but I felt something hard hit me sharply in the head. I grunted loudly grabbing the back of my head.

"You better shut your large trap solider," Hiei told me tossing a rock up and down in his hand. "You never know what might be hiding behind the trees and such." I looked at the ground and saw a large rock about the size of my hand and as thick as my fist. It had a bit of my blood on it. I stayed quiet, understanding what Hiei meant. Anything can literally pop out of nowhere and kill us, I would know it happened to us about five times already. And that's just in the last hour, it's strange. It's as if were being hunted down, but why?

Five minutes went by very quickly and we were back on our feet walking through the forest once again. Since Krew's Laptop got fried by the electric shock we have to use a normal map that he had also brought with all his other electronics. We walked for about twenty minutes, when suddenly a huge blast rang out behind us. My ears were still ringing from the sheer loudness from it that I could barely hear Hiei's orders for us to scatter. I had just began to run when another blast hit the spot where I was just standing, I glanced back to see what it was that was trying to hit us. In the crater that it left was a young girl with strange wires sticking out of neck and traveling down her back into a strange looking container. It was pumping some kind of red liquid into the wires. 'Wait those aren't wires...their tubes. Is it keeping her alive?' I thought to myself. I didn't have long to think cause she leapt into the air her hands glowing with some strange dark power. She roared loudly slamming her fists into the ground uprising it underneath our feet making us fall to the ground. I quickly brought myself to my feet and looked at the girl. Her eyes were glowing evilly and she was drooling the red liquid from her mouth, also I had just noticed that she was wearing the same exact BDU we were wearing. Was she from our squad?

"You...will...DIE!" she screeched leaping into the air. She grew claws from what was once her hand, but now It looked decayed and rotten. She aimed for Krew who was still a bit stunned from the fall. She raised her hand ready for the slash, Krew couldn't dodge so he crossed his arms over his face ready for the strike, but Thief got in the way and took the hit. She slashed at his face and the force sent him flying to the side. In that same instant Hiei used the intense speed that he had and kicked her in the side with his steel-covered boot. She clutched her side and screamed with pain. He slammed his fist into her head and I could hear her skull crack, she didn't scream at this though. She reacted quickly and swung at him with her claws, Hiei dodged easily. He lifted his leg and this time kicked her right under the chin, and at the same time gathered all the spirit energy he had left in one fist and punched her in the stomach. She flew back and slammed in a tree. The container that was pumping the strange liquid in her smashed when she hit the tree. It spilled onto the grass and evaporated quickly, she screamed as she tried to grab whatever was left of the liquid. "Damn...you...how dare...you." she growled. "You...will..." he voice changed from evil to strangely soft. "Please...help me...please." but it didn't last long. "...pay...I will...kill you."

"PLEASE HELP ME!" she shouted. Her eyes kept changing colors, from black to green. I understood what was happening.

"She's being controlled...we have to help her." I said to the guys. Kurama nodded and so did Kuwabara, but Hiei shook his head. "What...why not?"

"Because I already killed her. When I hit her head I cracked her skull open on the outside and the inside. Whatever that liquid is, it's what's keeping her alive right now...or for the next moment. It's best that I finish her right now." he unsheathed his sword when he finished speaking and walked to the girl. I looked at her and saw that blood was starting to spill out of her mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. I knew what Hiei meant...but I was still hoping that we could help her. The girl kept changing back and forth to her normal self and the evil thing that tried to kill us. It made me sick to my stomach hearing her scream at Hiei. Threatening and begging for mercy at the same time.

"I...dare...you...(please don't!)...you don't... have... the guts...(I'm begging you...please!)...hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!...(NO!)" that was the last thing heard from the girl. Hiei brought his sword down over the girls neck and ended her life.

"What the hell was wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked. Krew looked at the girl curiously after bandaging up Thief, who was standing next to him like if nothing happened. Krew walked over to her dead body, he freaked out a little when he saw that her eyes where still open. He kneeled down and covered her eyes with his hand, some of her blood stained his hand. He was about to wipe it off, but then he stopped.

"What, what is it?" I asked him. He put his hand to his nose and smelled the blood.

"This isn't blood." I stared at him confused. Kuwabara did the same, only Hiei, Kurama, and Thief said and did nothing its like as if they knew..like they could smell it.

"What do you mean that isn't blood?" I asked him.

"This is a strange mixture of chemicals and herbs, I recognize the smell from the chemicals I had once in my lab. That was when I was trying to bring a dead plant back to life...whoever got to this girl is messing with life itself. But how could they get the formulas right, its to complicated and there are to many risks for it to be done properly." he muttered. He was about to touch the blood on his hand, but it turned to dust and blew away with the wind. "I thought so...the liquid Is to delicate to be exposed to oxygen."

"What the hell are you talking about Krew?" I asked him not really understanding what he had said.

"Whoever did this to the girl is bringing the dead back to life. This red liquid has to be pure...in other words no other liquid or ingredient can touch it. Look the liquid that I thought was her blood fills her entire body...now the only way I can imagine that possibilty is if you drain the entire body of all bodily fluids. Which some say is impossible...so the girl had to be dead for it to be done properly." he explained.

"So the girl was dead to begin with...but what about the evil voice..you know the one that almost killed you and if she's just a human how could she have that kind of strength? And that dark power?"

"That I don't know. They probably enhanced her powers through the liquid." when he finished speaking we heard distant voices like yells and hollers.

"We've been in this one spot to long...come lets go." Hiei said sheathing his sword and walking ahead of us. We followed him, saying nothing. Thief complained a bit, saying that his face hurt and all. Night time soon came and we had to stop. We stopped in an open field where luckily the demons hadn't gotten to yet. We found food and ate. I lied on the soft grass with a full stomach and feeling better even though we've been through so much already. I stared up at the sky.

"Wow, look at all the stars." I said to whoever would listen. The stars were beautiful, they looked like little diamonds sparkling in the sky. There were millions of them...I had never seen something like this.

"Neat...they really do light up the sky." Krew said throwing in a few more sticks into the fire. He grabbed a spare one and poked at it. "Hey...do you think we'll make it out of here alive?" he asked. Hiei reached over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't say things like that, you'll only put yourself down." he told him as he also lied down too.

"I'm just asking, noone had asked that yet so I thought I would ask it."

"Don't worry we'll all survive." Kurama told him.

"Hopefully." Krew sighed. Everyone was quiet for a while, nothing could be heard except for the wind. I thought I had to break the silence.

"So noone has any interesting stories to tell?" they all just stared at him. I looked away feeling stupid that I had asked that.

"I remember that one time I went to Egypt," Thief said. "You remember don't you Krew...when I stole that hundred year old wine bottle."

"Yea I remember, the one that still had wine in it and you drank it anyways." Krew laughed. "You got so sick that night."

"Hey I thought that since I was older then it maybe I could beat it, but that was a stupid thing." he laughed.

"Wait... "older then it". How old are you Thief?" I asked him. He looked at me and answered.

"I'm 156 years old. I thought you knew that."

"Damn that is old...how can you be alive that long?"

"I'm a racoon demon...were known to have long life spans."

"Ha that's nothing." Kurama said out of nowhere. "I'm over 300 years old."

"Wow...now your old. How have you been able to stay sane that long?" Kurama laughed at my question.

"Show off." Thief said. Krew just laughed.

"I remember this one time when I was little," began Kuwabara. "I stole from this small convenient store. I just stole a small piece of candy nothing much. The storekeeper got so mad at me that he made me work at his store."

"Hey I remember that...I would visit you sometimes and when the old man left we would steal the Jerky and drink from the slurpiee machine...from the nozzle." I laughed. Kuwabara laughed to.

"Yea I miss those days...hey did you know that old man died already?"

"What? Aw...that sucks."

"Yea, he died of a heart attack. That poor old goat." we all talked a bit more laughing and sharing stories. All of us except Hiei. I turned to him, he just lied there on the ground staring at the sky. Since I did a good job of getting everyone to talk I thought I would ask Hiei if he had any stories.

"Hey Hiei, do you have any good stories to tell us?" right when I asked that everyone went quiet I didn't know what I did...but then I remembered that I wasn't allowed to say his name. Hiei just lied there still staring at the sky. He had been tapping his foot on the ground, when I had said that he had stopped. I waited. After a few agonizing seconds he continued tapping his foot.

"This one time when I first joined the human army, I was treated like such a bastard cause I was the new one there. I was picked on and pushed around like a freshman in high school. But cause they were humans I couldn't hurt them the ay I wanted to, so I had to hold back. Well my commander was ordering us around and being mean to me for no fucking reason. I got so mad when he was yelling in my face that I punched him as hard as I could in the face." Hiei said smiling to himself. That was the first time I had seen him smile, and not counting the times he would smirk...he actually smiled. We all stared at him, but he didn't notice.

"Wait...so you were Short Bastard?" Kurama asked sitting up looking at Hiei.

"Ugh...I thought I had put that nickname behind me. Yes that was me." Hiei sighed covering his eyes with his hand. Kurama laughed.

"I had heard that someone had punched their commander, I didn't know it was you though."

"I didn't get that nickname till after I did that...also in my second year there in the army. I will never forget my nickname through my first year." Hiei sighed.

"What...what was it?" I asked interested in what he was saying.

"Fuck that, I'm not telling you guys anything." Hiei said. But then Kurama spoke.

"If I remember the name was...Short Bitch. I think I'm right..haha..ow." Hiei had grabbed a rock an had thrown it at Kurama. It hit him right in the head. We all laughed hysterically.

"Ah...shut up you no good sons of a bitches." Hiei growled.

"Sorry Hiei, but I had to say it." Kurama said laughing and holding his head. "We all had those embarrassing nicknames."

"Yea I was always called carrot top." said Kuwabara.

"Princess." said Kurama.

"Com nerd." said Krew

"I was called a Hoar a few times." said Thief.

"Why?" we all asked him.

"Oh, because of my job...you know a thief. I would sleep with women to get what I want."

"Yea you are a hoar." Hiei said. We all laughed.

"Hey how did you get all that steel on your right shoe?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei looked at his foot before he answered.

"The hide came off the shoe a while back. I'm wearing steel-toed shoes."

"Well that's not fair, why didn't we get some too?" I asked.

"Cause your just soldiers and you wouldn't know what to do with them." he chuckled.

We all talked for a few more hours, talking about nothing special. The fire had started to go out by the time we all finished talking. We all got comfortable and fell asleep after a while. For some reason I woke up, when I did I saw Hiei feeding the fire.

"Serge. What are you doing awake?" I asked him rubbing my eyes.

"Someone has to stay up and watch over you all." he said.

"Why don't we trade...I'll stay up and you could fall as.."

"Shut the fuck up solider. What kind of leader would I be if I let you do that? Now go to sleep or I'll knock you out so you can sleep." I sighed before I lied back down. It took me a while before I could fall asleep, but I did. The night went by real quickly. I woke up when I felt someone nudge me in the shoulder.

"Ugh...what the hell?" I asked opening my eyes. When I did I was staring into a gun barrel of a machine gun. I looked at the guy and he was wearing a BDU similar to ours but it was bade instead of green and brown. He was our human enemy.

"Get up you lousy piece of shit, or I'll kill you where you lie." he told me.

"Oh holy mother of Fuck."

Wow...what a long chapter...I really out did myself...phew...my hand hurts from typing. Okay this chapter had humor...whatever I still liked it. Well I hoped you enjoyed my chapter...please leave a review and come again. Oh also BDU stands for Battle Dress Uniform. Well...see ya next chapter...laters! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

1 Wow...how long has it been since I typed a chapter for this story...like forever...heh...sorry. Well not like there are that many people reading this story but I do enjoy typing it...I always liked war movies and stories...I haven't the slightest idea why though. Oh well, we all have different tastes...enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The thought of staring my enemy in the eyes was a terrifying thought, but actually doing it in real life and being completely helpless...that's just hell. We were ambushed and weren't even given a chance to escape, we were captured and taken back to their camp...why didn't they just kill us where we were?

"Their planning something for us." I thought to myself. We were left in a cold tent empty tent, tied to steel poles that were holding it up. I kept trying to pull at the pole hoping that I could pull it out, but to no prevail. My wrist's burned from the rope that was binding my hands to the pole, I would use my spirit energy to burn the rope...but I was weak for some reason.

"Quit struggling," Kurama told me. We were sharing the same pole, he was just sitting calmly on the ground and I guess got annoyed by my attempt to escape. "You'll make me bump into the pole if you keep doing that." oh yea the rope that's tying my hands together I'm also sharing with Kurama...cheap bastards can't even give us separate ropes. I stopped moving and sighed resting my head on the pole.

"What are we gonna do, were doomed if we stay here...they'll surely kill us." I said. Staring at the floor wild thoughts entered my brain, I began thinking about what they would do to us...would they torture us, will they kill us? "What are we going to do?" I asked aloud shaking. I couldn't take it anymore this was too much for me already I felt like I was going to snap, I started shaking even more. "I don't want to die...there are so many things I haven't done yet...I'm still young...I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to Die!"

Something pulled me forward roughly and I was slammed into the pole. I winced and opened my eyes when the stinging had passed. Kurama was looking at me with a mean glare, he pulled on the rope again and brought my head against the pole once more. He growled.

"If you don't quit it with the 'I don't wanna die' shit I swear your gonna wish that they had already killed you before they tied you up with me." I stared up at him. Never had Kurama gotten mad like this. "Now shut up or you'll attract attention." I raised an eyebrow at him, he motioned to where Thief and Hiei were tied together. I understood instantly. Thief was busy gnawing at the rope that kept him tied to the pole, he had nearly bitten through it when the opening to the tent suddenly flew open. He quickly stopped and didn't dare spit out the bits of rope he had in his mouth. Two men walked in, one dressed in a light brown BDU the other in a long white lab coat.

"Which one do you want?" the man in the BDU asked. The one in the coat pointed towards me, I held my breath. "Alright you come with me," he told me. He cut the rope that held my hands together and forced me up, he quickly tied my hands with a plastic band and shoved me out of the tent. I lost my footing and fell head first in the dirt, I picked myself up and coughed out dust and rocks. "If anyone one of you's try anything, I'll kill you and your friend here." he told my comrades. They said nothing, knowing that he spoke the truth. He turned to me. "Come on, I don't have all day!" he shouted at me as grabbed my arm and forced me away from the tent. The man wearing white followed us for a short distance then changed direction and walked somewhere else. This was it...this was it, I was going to die...they are going to kill me I just know it.

The trip to the unknown destination was horrible. The other solider's that were there were cruel and mean, they laughed at my expense and called me an animal and swore awful names. They even threw a few things and would have continued if not for the man who was escorting me. He only told them to stop cause they had hit him with an unknown object. After a bit of time we walked into a huge tent that outdid all the other ones big time, he led me inside and sat me down in a chair. In front of me there was a table and hanging above me was an old oil lantern, sitting behind the table and their face's hidden from my view were three men. The one sitting in between pulled out a piece of paper and spoke.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Staff sergeant...first class division, special order's code 387-B5. Battalion 43 fighting for the human's after their near extinction. Joined with six other's...wait...make that five, you are hereby sentenced to execution by decapitation." I stared at the man.

"What..on what grounds, who the hell are you, where am I, what's going on?" I shouted. The solider that walked me over here hit me hard in the side of my face with the end of his gun.

"Silence traitor!" he shouted.

"Traitor, what the hell are you talking about...I'm not a traitor!" He hit me again.

"I said shut up!"

"Lieutenant, hold you actions!" The man who sentenced my death shouted.

"Why are you gonna kill me, and how am I a traitor?" I asked. "I'm fighting for the human's you're the fucking traitor's!" I shouted at him getting up from my seat and slamming my fists on the table. He didn't flinch.

"Your squad was fighting against the very people who are trying to apprehend the enemy. I have lost many men trying to go into enemy territory thanks to your cowardly team!" I was speechless.

"WHAT! We haven't killed anyone other then demons who came at us first. We haven't killed one human who was on our side," I shouted In his face. "And while I'm on the subject, it was your men that killed ours...we found our whole squad massacred a few days ago...YOU'RE THE FUCKING ENEMY!"

"Quiet you piece of shit," the Lieutenant said. "Before I blow your head off right here and now." I turned to glare at him when a huge explosion shook the ground, the blast was loud and made my ears pop. "What the fuck was that?" he shouted. He ran out of the tent, I could hear bullets and more explosions. I took my chance and ran out of the tent, I stood there with my eyes wide open at what I saw.

Dozens of soldier's...male and female were moving about destroying everything in sight. Shooting out strange black bursts of energy from their hands...just like that girl. They had the same exact container's attached to their backs with the same red liquid pumping into their veins. Solider's nearby tried shooting the undead soldier's down, but to no avail. The bullets would only phase them for a few seconds then they would respond with a large blast of energy in the men's faces. A blast that hit nearby me shook me out of my daze, I ran for it trying to get back to tent I was at last. The tent that I was just in had erupted into a large flaming heap, I ignored it and made my way through the fighting mess. Dirt and debris were flying everywhere, blasts were exploding in front of me throwing dirt and mud in my face. One blast hit so close to me that it actually threw me off my feet, I landed hard on the ground nearly losing all my breath. I got up as quickly as I could and started to run, it was hard to move about quickly cause my hands were still tied together with the damn plastic.

I finally made it to the tent and burst in, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and the other's jumped when I burst in.

"Damn thank god your alive! Hurry solider untie us...you're the only one who has free finger's." Hiei shouted at me. I did as I was told and untied them all in a matter of minutes, Thief broke the plastic band for me and we moved out from the tent. Before we left we had grabbed all the weapons that were in the tent with us...we grabbed four boxes of ammo each, a couple of grenades, and two battle rifles with a sniper lens each as well. The dead soldier's had already moved on to the other side of the camp so we didn't have to rush that badly. We pulled off some heavy bullet-proof vests from the solider's that were killed and a few helmets as well. Man I never knew how unprepared we were. Over the few day's that we spent in the woods we had to give up almost every bit of armor we had so we could move around faster. I knew it was wrong to take things from the dead, but we were desperate. We moved out of the camp and ran till we were a good distance from the area. When we finally turned to see how far we had gotten the whole camp exploded. A huge ball of flame was all that was left.

"Don't you feel a little bad for those people?" Krew asked when we continued walking.

"No." we all answered startling him.

"Just asking." he replied. I felt no pity for them...they deserved what they had gotten..they were the traitor's for what they had done...fucking bastards. Even though I was glad that they were all killed...I still couldn't help but feel angry, not towards them, but towards the my entire race...are we really that horrible that we would turn against each other just to survive? I was probably missing the real point at the time...but I really didn't want to find out the truth for it all...well...not right now anyways.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alright I'm gonna leave it there...I know that chapter was short and probably didn't make much sense...but I really wanted to post something up...so I hope you liked...next time I'll post up the next chapter faster...well...Review!


	9. Chapter 9

1 When I started this story I had just finished watching Black Hawk Down and just so you know...it's a kick-ass movie. Anyways...I wanted my story to be so dramatic that there would be no room for humor...as you can see..well those of you that read...humor has been added to let up tension and I must say it fits well...now this next chapter which is chapter nine I'm gonna make a very long chapter. I wish to end this story at chapter ten or twelve so this story might end soon. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is obviously not mine.

–o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Three days have passed since the massacre of our human enemy, we have seen nothing and noone since then. We've had it pretty easy, seeing noone meant no shooting or fighting, but that also meant that we were still carrying all our supplies which weighed us down a bit. Also for some strange reason it started getting colder and I think it's...snowing? I looked up and sure enough snowflakes were falling from the sky, soft white flakes danced their way to the floor where they would soon form a white blanket. The other's noticed the weather change and they too stared up at the sky, I opened my mouth to taste the snow. It touched my dry tongue and brought sweet relief to my new thirst, it tasted so pure and clean.

"How odd," Krew whispered to himself. "I could swear that were suppose to be smack in the middle of July, and if my calculations are correct...snow doesn't fall in July." he lifted his goggles to get a clear look at the snow that piled up in his hands.

"Just enjoy it solider, at least it's better being cold then being hot." Hiei said. He stopped staring and continued walking we soon followed, as I walked I couldn't help but think over what Krew had said. It is true...why was it snowing? I mean it is summer, and it never snows in summer...maybe the weather changes here in the demon realm. I decided to stop thinking about it and kept on walking. A few hours later and we could see smoke over the tall pine trees, snow had already covered the ground and it had gotten a bit colder so seeing the smoke was great.

"By what the map says our base should be right over this next hill." Kurama told us. He was looking at his map and had just folded it up. Not more then five minutes we made it over the hill and saw our base. I was speechless, I couldn't believe it, my jaw dropped and I felt tears form in my eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sir we have taken out Camp Base 370-Battalion squad 23. All have been destroyed and their remains have been brought in for testing and surgery. The tube jars should be ready in a few hours and the drainage should be done by tomorrow." A man in a white lab coat spoke while he scribbled some words down on a pencil broad that he had. The man that he was speaking to nodded his head softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked just to be sure.

"Yes, I was there myself to see that the mission was fulfilled."

"Good, and what of the six solider's from Battalion 43...were they killed as well?"

"No they escaped during the massacre, we have been unsuccessful in their search."

"Leave them then, we already have enough subjects to work with anyways." the man said. "I don't want to over do it and have it all fall apart."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I rubbed my eyes to make sure that what I was seeing was true, I can't believe we actually made it. In front of us our base was just the way we had left it. Safe and still full of activity, god how I missed it. We made our way down the hill and ran for the base, one of the solider's that was guarding the entrance recognized us.

"Holy Fuck! Their alive...their fucking alive!" he shouted as he dropped his post and came running towards us. The other solider's heard his screams and looked towards us, they all cheered and came running at us as well. I quickly recognized the solider who shouted our return. PFC Jacob Blackbird, I became friends with him during our year in training. He ran right for me and hugged me tightly making me nearly lose my balance. "We thought you guys were fucking dead!" he shouted in my face. I just laughed. The solider's soon caught up and bombarded us calling us 'fucktards' and 'son's a bitch's. After a bit of swearing and after Hiei told them to leave him the hell alone or he'd kill them. We bathed, ate, and rested for a few hours before we had to report to General Wolfe.

"Alright...what on earth happened out there...where are the rest of my men?" General Wolfe asked us. We met him under a large tent, he was seated behind a table with the Major Ryan and Lieuteniut Gerald next to him. Hiei spoke for us.

"When we reported to the secret mission we found out that it wasn't a complete secret. Someone had informed the demons and humans that we were coming, we were ambushed and lost PFC Richards, afterwards we escaped and made it to the rendevous point were you had told me to take my remaining men to go. When we arrived we found the whole squad that was suppose to meet us dismembered and killed, there was only one survivor and that was Staff Sergeant Kuwabara. Corporal Thief informed us that demons were not the one's who killed them, human's from another army had massacred them."

"Dear god..." the General sighed. Hiei continued.

"That's not all of it sir, we also found out...well...I'll let PFC Krew inform you on that." Hiei stepped back so Krew could take his place, Krew gulped. "Go on private, don't be scared." Hiei told him.

"W-well...when we were moving we ran into a woman from our own battalion, she was equipped with some strange device that pumped a red fluid into her body. She attacked us and our Master Sergeant took care of her and killed her, when I studied the body I found out that she had entirely no body fluids whatsoever, no blood, no acids, nothing. She was already dead when she attacked, the only fluid that came from her was the red liquid. I recognized the fluid as a life support mixture that is very difficult to make, it has the ability to revive one that is dead...of course against that deceased person's will. The soul is forced back into the body and as long as the red liquid pumps through the veins of that person, he or she can't die no matter what you try." Krew finished hiding a deep breathe that he took from talking to long.

"What on earth are these people doing, who's side are they on?" General asked himself. "Is that all, nothing else to report?" I took my chance and stepped forward.

"Sir, attention to speak freely?"

"Request granted, what do you have to say?"

"Sir, during our travel we were taken hostage by a rival base and I was sentenced to execution." I said keeping my head up and staring straight ahead.

"Execution, what on earth would make them sentence you to execution?"

"Sir, they said that we were traitor's and that we massacred their people when it was really them who massacred ours." I could feel myself getting angry when the thought entered my mind.

"Traitor's, how dare they say we are traitor's. Anything else that any of you know of?"

"Yes sir," I continued. "When they were sentencing me, a whole squad of dead solider's attacked their base. They were equipped with the same devices that PFC Krew was talking about, those dead solider's killed everyone in that army...all men and the women were killed." I finished speaking. The General closed his eyes, it looked he was thinking hard he breathed out deeply then spoke.

"This clearly has nothing to do with us...not with our mission, but if humans are the cause of this gruesomeness then they should be stopped." he stayed silent for a few seconds. "Okay, in one week we will assemble the troops and head out towards the enemy base and search for any clues or whereabouts about these human's." I stared at him with wide eyes, he wanted us to go back?

"Um, sir...it is highly dangerous to go back...are you sure?" I asked him, everything that I had been through rushed into my mind. The sight of my comrades killed, the girl that Hiei killed, the massacre of Battalion 23...I felt my breaking point.

"Don't question me solider, do as your told."

I lost it.

"Are you out of your fucking mind," I growled. I couldn't help it, from what I saw and heard he was leading us to our death. "those...those...things can shoot blast's out of their fucking hands, what makes you think that we can stop them bullets don't even faze them!"

"Stand down soldier!" he ordered me rising from his seat. "You are part of this battalion and you will do as I say, if you don't like the way things are worked around here then you can leave...dismissed!"

I left the tent in a huff, that bastard thinks everything will be fine. To him it's all about our job about keeping peace and all that other shit...no...war isn't about peace. It's about surviving and making sure that you kill you enemy before he can kill you. I was so angry, he was leading us to our fucking deaths and he doesn't even see it. I was kicking snow everywhere and even threw a table over. Luckily noone was there to see my angry rampage. I was about to walk away when something sharp and icy hit my head. I turned to get angry at the thrower when another icy object hit me in the face. I wiped what turned out to be snow off my face and glared. I saw that Hiei was standing a few yards away from my tossing a snowball up and down in his hands. He looked mad.

"Do you think I'll let you get away with shouting and making an ass out of not just yourself but the rest of us?" he shouted at me. I said nothing, I just turned around and walked away feeling angry and stupid. When I walked I heard fast footsteps come up behind me then something hit me in the head...hard. I fell forward headfirst into the snow, I clutched my head and groaned in pain. I felt like my head was about to split.

"I was not going to let you get away with it." I looked up and saw Hiei standing in front of me holding his fist in his hand. I glared at him and my anger flared up again. I got up quickly from the ground and tackled Hiei, he wasn't expecting it. We both fell to the ground and started fighting, we shared punch after punch and till Hiei grabbed me in a headlock and held me to the ground. "Calm yourself down!" he shouted at me. I tried to fight back and get out of his grip, but he too strong. I struggled till I finally stopped, I just lied there breathing deeply having tired myself from the fighting and the anger. "What is wrong with you solider, have you gone crazy?" he asked me. He let me go and I held on to neck rubbing it, I sat up and looked at the snow it had blood on it from our fight.

"Yes...I have." I answered. "I have gone crazy, I'm fighting In a war that has nothing to do with me or anyone else here and were about to fight a fight that isn't even ours." I said choking back a lump in my throat. "It has nothing to do with us and were about to risk our lives for it. This isn't war anymore...were just fighting for kicks now...I don't even know why I'm part of it." I sat there expecting Hiei to get angry with me and tell me to stop thinking like that...but he didn't say a word. He just sighed sat down next to me, I couldn't look at him...not with the tears that had started running down my face. "I should just leave or go die somewhere...that would be easier."

"You know, you are one sad piece of shit." Hiei told me. I turned to look at him, not believing that he had said that to me. He looked at me. "I get depressed listening to you, all your complaining and bitching and crying. Man your acting like a teenage girl who just got dumped by her horny boyfriend, that's sad seeing you ready to give yourself up just so you don't have to fight anymore. Do you know why you are here?" he asked me.

"I was kidnaped and forced to fight." I answered. He just laughed.

"Yes, well that's how it happened, but you should he proud that you yourself were kidnaped. You see we only went after the best of the best, the cream of the crop, an even though you a snot-nosed kid who still doesn't know the difference from right or wrong, you were still chosen for your talent and hard work." I stared at him.

"So you only chose me cause I can shoot out pretty lights from my fingers and fight?" I asked him sarcastically. I understood what he was saying, but I just wanted to see how far I could get with the sarcasm.

"Please...if that's all that you could do I would have killed a long time ago, we not only chose you for that, but also because Koenma had recommend you into our private little army...only he never got the chance to tell you or your over-sized friend."

"Well that's great and everything...but shouldn't I be given the choice to fight if I want to, don't I have the choice to go home." I asked. He just looked at me.

"Not when your drafted, if you had volunteered then hell you could leave right now...but you...you were forced...and not by me or General Wolfe...hell I don't even know who did it, but wouldn't it be better to be here fighting for what's right...then just sitting in your broken destroyed town fearing more for your life in your own home then out here? Cause I personally...would rather be here then anywhere else."

"Why, you don't have any family...or are you a war junkie?" when I said those words Hiei just stared at me. His eyes had gone soft like as if I brought up some bad memories...and I think I did.

"Heh...I have been asked that before. 'Hey why do you fight, do you get a rush from killing other people?' I've been asked that from friends, family, and even strangers...and you know what I say?" I shook my head. "I say nothing, there's no point in telling them...they wouldn't understand. I would just agree with what they say and continue talking...changing the subject. The truth is...when I'm out there fighting...It's not about me...or the peace that we could be bring if we win...or the person were fighting...all it's about is the guy standing next to you...fighting with you. You never worry about yourself...you always worry about everyone else except yourself. You could give a shit about yourself, cause you know if one of your men dies...you will be filled with so much guilt...you'll wish that it was your brains that flew out of your head with that bullet. I would know." he stayed quiet for a while not saying anything before he stood up and brushed the snow off himself. "That's why I fight...now I'm not sure why you fight, but I'm gonna guess...that were both probably on the same line." with that said he left and I stayed there sitting on the ground.

I could feel my eye start to swell from not just the tears but from when he hit me earlier. I packed snow in my hands and put it over my eye, I sighed. It was true what he said...I've been worrying about the other's more then for myself. Of course I did fear for my own life...but I wasn't as scared as I was when I saw Richard get killed. I never got to know him so I didn't feel that bad...but I carried a bit weight on me that bothered me. Now when Krew 'died' I was overwhelmed with grief and guilt...I have no idea why I felt like that. I looked around and saw my fellow men walking and talking with one another...they were going to hold a celebration for our safe return home...and give a small service for the men and women who had died. I felt sad when I saw everyone smiling and laughing...I felt like I could never do that again.

"Hey Yusuke!" I turned and saw Kuwabara walking towards me. "Come on...we all have to help in preparing for the party.

"What...I thought the party was for us!" I shouted at him getting up.

"Still gotta pull your weight around besides you have to help set the service...don't forget all the people that died."

"Yea, yea, I know...alright I'll be there in a bit."

"You better...man you look like shit, what the hell happened." he asked me when he noticed my black eye.

"Oh Hiei beat the hell out of me...it's cool...I hit him back." I laughed. I laughed for real...I have no idea why though.

"Ok whatever...come on." I followed him to where a huge tent had been set up. Before I walked in I threw the snow that I was holding in my hands on the ground and tenderly touched my eye. I winced in pain and regretted touching it, my black eye was a reminder to me...that I shouldn't give up and start complaining...that and Hiei could throw one hell of a punch.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ok that is where the chapter will end and well...that's about it...heh..hoped you guys liked it...I liked it. Even though I went into a little brain fart in between. Lol...well I'm gonna take a little break from typing and then I'll shall type the second to the last chapter...or the third to the last...whatever...well hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

1Damn it's been a long ass time since I've typed anything at all...hmm...I wonder if I still have any readers? Oh well, this story might end soon or it might not...depends if I feel like stretching it or not. Who knows really, not me...and to think I'm the author. Well enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Three days after our return we were told that we were gonna move out once more to finally conclude the war in some kinda giant battle with all the surrounding demon and human armies. Nah not really, I wish it could be that cause then we could finally be able to finish this horrible, useless, pointless war, but no...three days later a scout had returned with news on the mysterious army that was un-dead. I heard nothing on it, but I did hear that we were gonna move out with half our army to ambush the 'dead' army. Bullshit, nothing but fucking bullshit, but it's true no matter how much I wish to ignore it, it was true. Hiei snarled at the news when he found out but held his tongue, and gave me an evil glare before I let mine go. Almost our entire platoon was heading out, but in small groups that way noone will suspect anything unusual. Yea right...unusual...this whole fucking army is just that, but those were our orders...and we had to follow them.

A week after we heard the news and here I am...once more...out in the same godforsaken demon forest which I barely escaped from with my life, with Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Thief, Krew, and about ten other soldiers. All of them green and wet-nosed, damn I know I'm really going to fucking die now.

We sat hiding in the brush and snow waiting for the 'dead' army to come by. I took a good look at the ten men that were forced to follow us. About three of them were demon, each looking around lazily and yawning. The other six who were human, sat and stared with wide eyes into the open nervously holding their guns and gulping. I snort at them silently. I knew that if a demon or a 'dead' soldier didn't get me, I'd probably be hit by friendly fire from one of these fools.

I look ahead of myself and quickly got bored with that and turned to look at my left. Kurama was sitting beside me blowing into his hands and shivering from the wind. Oh yea...I forgot to say that it was fucking 20 degrees out here without the wind...and guess what...it's just got windy! The wind dropped the temperature another 10 degrees. I could see Kurama's breath hover around him along with his red hair. I got a sudden shiver and took my eyes to the ground, staring at my shoelaces I heard Krew say silently that it was fucking cold, and Kuwabara agreeing with him. I was about to agree as well, but I heard Hiei growl and decided against it.

A few hours passed with nothing coming by, except for a few demon rabbits and squirrels. Hell these animals are all crazy looking and evil, I swear I once saw a saber-toothed turtle with bat wings fly in the sky. I sighed and lowered my rifle, I looked down at my hands and saw them shaking. I decided that they were shaking because they were cold, I would never admit that I was really nervous. Day soon turned into night and it began to snow, I couldn't see a thing in front of me. Which wasn't a good thing since it was my turn to keep lookout, Kurama was here with me to nervous to sleep. I doubt he could see anything either. "Fucking weather." I whisper to myself. Kurama jabbed me in the side with his elbow and hushed me, I turned to him and saw him looking towards the trees in front of us. He must've seen or heard something cause I saw him squeeze his gun tightly in his frozen hands.

I raised my lowered rifle and tried to see through the harsh winds and snow, I squinted and held my breath. I heard a loud snap in front of me and by pure instinct I fired my gun in the direction of the snap. Startling the others from their sleep, I heard them pick up their rifles in a hurry and they too fired in that direction. Seconds later I heard Hiei shout out for them to hold their fire, I stayed frozen not believing that I had just given away our position. I felt a hand grab me from the back of my collar and pull me around, I was turned and looking at Hiei's furious face.

"Do you know what you just did?" he snarled softly at me. "Soldiers within a three mile radius heard those shots...do you know what that means?" I said nothing, but nodded understanding what he meant. Our position was given and we were now sitting ducks for anything nearby. Hiei looked down and I could hear him growl, he looked back up at me and banged his helmet into my bare forehead shaking my brain inside. "If you fire again without my permission, I personally will shove this gun up your ass and fire a bullet into your brain." he growled letting go of me, he went back to his post and tried to calm the other men down. I stayed sitting in the snow holding my head.

"Shit, I fucked up." I swore to myself. Kurama agreed with me and went back to looking towards the trees, getting ready just in case something jumped out to attack. I looked over the men and saw all of them looking scared. "Shit I really fucked up." I repeated.

"You sure as hell did Urameshi." Kuwabara sighed coming towards me. "What the hell happened, did you see something or what?"

"Not saw, heard. Something a few yards away from us snapped, something's out there...waiting." I said. Kuwabara swore and looked towards the direction I pointed out.

"If anything was there we probably scared it away with our shots." He said sounding optimistic. I said nothing and went back to my post, swearing to myself for losing my nerve.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Night soon turned in day once more and nothing ever happened. My sudden shoot-out must've warned the other army that we were near and they never came. Radio contact with the other squads were the same. The army never came. I sighed and rubbed my eyes from sleepiness and for relief from the stinging ice. The snow stopped, but it was still winding, still cold. I head Hiei speaking through the radio that was attached to Krew's new equipment bag. I couldn't really hear what he was saying but it must've been something about us going back because hr stood looking over the rest of us. We were given order's to not stand cause we would give ourselves away.

"Alright, I just got our new order's, we are to regroup back at camp and come up with something there. So everyone pack up, were moving out." He said with a look of frustration in his eyes.

"Pointless, this was just a waste of freaking time." I muttered to myself.

"Just be glad that we didn't see any action Yusuke." Thief said for the first time since we came up here. I wondered why he never spoke but I said nothing about it. "'Hell I should thank you for firing your gun like that." he laughed. I said nothing. We finished gathering our supplies and were about to head back when a bang and a whooshing sound rang through the air. I heard a yell and looked up to see Hiei jerk his head back roughly and fall to ground. I stared with my eyes wide open.

"Oh shit, Hiei!" I shouted and ran to him. Thief reached out for me and grabbed my legs making me fall. I heard bullets shot right over my head.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Thief shouted at me. "Hurry up, grab your gun and help us fight!"

"But Hiei...we can't just leave him!" I shouted. Thief shook his head at me.

"We have no choice, now hurry before they surround us!" He shouted at me before he ran with the other's to fight. I saw him holding his head down and throwing himself into the snow to fire his rifle. I turned and looked back at Hiei who laid motionless on the ground, I cringed at the sight and grew angry. I looked towards our enemy who had revealed themselves, I growled under my breath. Reaching into one of my pockets and pulled out a grenade, I pulled the ring off with my teeth and hurled the thing through the air. It soared over my comrades and exploded in the center of the enemy, scattering and dismembering them. I grabbed my rifle from off the ground and ran to join the other's.

"That was one hell of a fucking throw sir!" Gary one of the six humans said to me.

"Yea, nothing to it." I huffed at him aiming my gun and taking out three enemy soldiers with clear shots between the eyes.

"Really sir that was something else I swear it wa..." a bullet hit Gary at the base of his neck and came out his jugular before he could finish. Blood sprayed from his neck and landed in my eyes blinding me. I yelled and tried to rub the blood out but to no avail, I looked around desperately trying to make out what was in front me. I saw blurs of white and red, I was defenseless, at that moment I heard a man roaring and saw a fast shadow coming for me. I tried to find my rifle, but I couldn't feel it anywhere near me. The man came at me with what looked like a knife attached to the end of the barrel of his gun. Something heavy landed on me and forced to the ground, I heard shots and the man screaming before I saw a him lying beside me.

"What did I tell before?" a familiar voice said. "You gotta keep your eyes open, can't protect you bitches all the time." I looked behind me and saw Hiei standing over me carrying a rifle over his shoulder. I realized that he had saved me again. I grinned at him.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted at him. "I thought you got shot in the fucking head!"

"I did you ass!" He shouted at me firing the gun and taking down a few soldiers. "That fucking helmet saved me, knocked me the hell out, but saved me!" I laughed.

"You lucks running thin sir! Better not do anything drastic again!"

"Shut up soldier you can't speak that way to me!" He shouted at me before going to Kurama to ask if any were wounded. Kurama stared at Hiei surprised that he was still alive, he seemed relived when he saw him.

About a half hour later the rest of our troops joined us and we were able to kill half of the enemy's solider's, many of them fled in retreat. When the last one was killed our troops cheered for their victory. I was excited that we actually made it with few casualties, I looked at the other's they were cheering as well except Kurama and Hiei. I stared curiously at them.

"Do you smell that?" Kurama asked Hiei. Hiei nodded.

"Yes I do, something bigger is coming." he said. I didn't really understand, cause for one I couldn't smell anything.

"What do you mean bigger?" I asked. Thief, Krew, and Kuwabara came around noticing the troubled looks on Hiei's and Kurama's face. "What do you smell?" Hiei squinted towards the forest wrinkling his nose and growling.

"Rotting flesh, a whole army of rotting flesh"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ok I know that this wasn't probably really good to you all, but I liked it. The next chapter should be up sometime next week...or month...well...most defiantly sometime before Christmas. Hopefully...eh heh...anyways. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!!!


End file.
